


Together

by BIolet_Sabrewing



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29993811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BIolet_Sabrewing/pseuds/BIolet_Sabrewing
Summary: They're in love.
Relationships: Lena (Disney: DuckTales) & Webby Vanderquack, Lena (Disney: DuckTales)/Webby Vanderquack
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Together

Webby placed the books on the floor, in the middle of the room. She went back to the shelf for a few more, and placed them on top of the others.

Lena was sitting on the side of the bed further away, watching Webby work, unsure exactly what she was doing. After the stack was five books high, Webby stepped on top of it. It wasn't very stable, but the duckling was great at balancing.

"Come over here, sweetheart," Webby said; Lena was more than happy to accept this invitation. As she arrived in front of Webby, she finally realized what was going on. With the help of the books, standing on the tip of her webbed feet, Webby's head was at the same level as Lena's.

A look of pure sweetness on her face, Webby placed her hands on Lena's cheeks, the soft, gentle touch Lena had come to know and love from the smaller duck. Webby slowly pointed her beak as she pulled Lena closer, until both their beaks touched.

If there was one thing Lena enjoyed more than hugging Webby, it was kissing her. Or, even better: doing both at once. She placed her arms behind Webby's back and pressed her closer.

Webby closed her eyes in pure bliss. She had been so fortunate to meet such a huggable, kissable, kind, beautiful, wonderful-in-every-way duck as Lena. The tip of her girlfriend's pink hair was tickling her, but that was no reason to move, it was part of the charm. She heard the sound of the stack of books collapsing beneath her, but she didn't fall down with it, thanks to her gorgeous girlfriend holding her up.

Neither Webby nor Lena paid attention to the time. How long did they spend kissing? 15 minutes? 30 minutes? Two hours? Nevertheless, they both enjoyed every moment of it. They were only brought back to reality as they heard a faint voice coming from elsewhere in the manor, announcing that dinner was ready. Lena wasn't sure if it was Beakley, Della, or someone else who had spoken. Webby pulled her beak away; talking while kissing wasn't realistic.

"We have to go, don't we?"

"Not just yet," Lena replied with a wink.

She put Webby back down on solid ground, and snapped her fingers. The entire world around the two ducks became pale, and the crow just outside the window stopped moving mid-flight. Webby looked around in amazement as she realized what had happened: Lena had frozen time, like she had done a few weeks before to help Huey fight Steelbeak.

"Now," the sweatered duck said, "we have all the time in the world."

Webby grinned. She practically leapt back into Lena's arms, placing her own arms behind Lena's head, their beaks colliding. Webby had been so fast and intense that Lena had to take a step back to avoid falling down. She knew she would eventually have to unfreeze time, but she was in no hurry to do so. Hugging and kissing was more important than eating.


End file.
